total_drama_island_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200214-history
Ezekiel
Ezekiel is a character on Total Drama Island as a member of The Killer Bass. He is a homeschooled farm boy, with limited knowledge on the real world. Biography Not So Happy Campers Part 1 Immediately upon his arrival to Total Drama Island, Ezekiel makes an odd first impression by answering Chris' "What's up?" with "I think I see a bird," thinking it is a literal question. Chris acknowledges the fact that Ezekiel has been homeschooled all his life, explaining his lack of knowledge of the real world and social skills. Chris advises Ezekiel to not really say much and to avoid getting voted off too early. Ezekiel is selected to be on the Killer Bass. Not So Happy Campers Part 2 Ezekiel performs poorly in the first challenge, as he hits a rock while jumping off the thousand-foot cliff. Because of this, he is seen landing in the danger zone. After his team lost, Ezekiel unintentionally puts a target on himself even by questioning how his team lost, as the other team had more girls. This angers the females on his team, especially Eva and Bridgette. Geoff tries to calm the girls down, but Ezekiel further angers them by saying that men are also smarter than women. The next thing you know, Ezekiel is covered in bruises, and is hanging by his underwear from a pole, and Eva socks him in the face, exclaiming "We can do it!", getting him flung to the top of the pole, and not let down for a while. This ultimately seals his fate as the first person to be eliminated on Total Drama and sparing Courtney. While Chris admits that he isn't surprised to see Ezekiel eliminated, he believes that the main reason was because of his nose-picking habit. Haute Camp-Ture Ezekiel is not seen again until much later at Playa Des Losers, now portraying a rapper with a gangster-like personality, and seems to have fit in with some of the other campers. He is also seen trying to get close to Bridgette several times when they are both in the hot tub, but, finally, gives up after she bonks him on the head. When Courtney complains about her elimination, Ezekiel tries to calm her down only for her to beat him with a lamp post. Ezekiel complains about how awful a person Heather was, and how he's grown to hate her, even after only knowing her for a single day. He makes the mistake of following that with a sexist comment, comparing her to all women, getting himself instantly beaten senseless by Bridgette and Eva again. Around the swimming pool, Ezekiel has a black eye, a few bruises, and his necklace is broken. Bridgette is standing behind him at the time, and Ezekiel hits on her one last time, only to be painfully kicked in the back and tipped over into the water. He screams "Ow, my spine!", meaning it must have been snapped. Ezekiel votes for Leshawna in the height of the Leshawna hate, and Izzy slaps him in the back of the head, making his hat fall off. Ezekiel explains that he actually thinks she's bad because she's a girl, Izzy shoves him back into the pool. The Very Last Episode ... Really! Ezekiel, along with all of the other previously eliminated contestants, in the peanut gallery. He chooses to side with Owen from the beginning even before he announces the party he is going to hold if he wins. He joins Izzy, Geoff, and Heather, when trying to push Owen up the flagpole. Owen slips back down, and crushes Ezekiel. He doesn't notice until after he reaches the balance beams, but Ezekiel is still stuck to his back. When Owen turns around to reveal that, Ezekiel peels off of there, and falls into the pit of sharks. After getting beaten and bruised some, he manages to survive, and hangs from a rock, gulping in fear, when he sees the now dead, Quentin's hat sail by. At the finish line scene, Ezekiel, appears back in the peanut gallery, commenting to Noah that it's a bit cold. When Owen wins, he hugs both Harold and Ezekiel by the neck. Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island Ezekiel partners up with Lindsay and Beth under the condition of him treating them with respect. At one point, he attempts to tell the girls that he had found the case, though they ignored him as they are too busy talking to each other. When Lindsay is able to pinpoint the case's new location, Ezekiel compliments her. Near the end of the episode, Ezekiel was covered by Justin's parachute, causing him to fail to reach the dock in time and thus ineligible to compete on Total Drama Action like Beth and Lindsay. Personality Ezekiel is a naïve country boy who was homeschooled at his farm. His lack of interaction with other kids has left him with incredibly poor social skills and a tendency to say and do things that rub people the wrong way, even if his intentions may be good. Ezekiel also has some rather warped viewpoints on life, mostly due to his parents. He initially believes that women are inferior to men and also seems to value money over his relationships. However, it appears that Ezekiel is simply repeating what his parents told him and that these are not his own ideas. Later in the series, he is seen interacting with several of the show's female contestants with no apparent animosity. Ezekiel has the distinction of being the first contestant ever voted off in the show's history. Episode Appearances *Not So Happy Campers Part 1 *Not So Happy Campers Part 2 *Haute Camp-Ture *I Triple Dog Dare You (Non-Speaking Cameo) *The Very Last Episode ... Really! *Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island Trivia *Although most of the contestants are from Canada, Ezekiel appears to be the closest to a stereotypical Canadian, at least prior to his mutation. He ends most of his sentences with "Eh" (the only person on the show to regularly do so), wears a toque, and speaks with a Canadian accent. *Ezekiel is multilingual, being capable of speaking eight different languages. *Ezekiel is allergic to peanuts. *When he was nine, he shoved an action figure up his nose, and got it stuck there. He had to be rushed to the hospital so the doctor could get it out. Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Male Category:Killer Bass Category:Teenagers